


Atop the Piano

by LilyFire



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Lovers To Enemies, Piano Sex, Steamy Sex, rewrite of scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: More detailed version of 4x07 when Chuck and Blair have hate sex atop the piano in Blair's apartment.
Relationships: Chuck Bass & Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Atop the Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gossip Girl. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from 4x07, the rest is creative license.

“I’ve realized we’re not friends. Friends have to like each other. And after what happened tonight, I could never like you.”

  
Chuck’s voice cut like cold diamonds, his deep baritone scraping across her skin with jagged edges. But Blair wasn’t one to show her feelings, even to this man who had seen every inch of her. With fire in her blood she met his step with one of her own, crossing the chasm that widened between them.

  
“I realized I could never like you either. In fact, I hate you.” She cocked her head at the end, a self-satisfied smirk painted on her red lips.

  
“I’ve never hated anyone more.”

  
Another step closer.

  
“Every nerve ending in my body is electrified by hatred.”

  
Blair’s heart was beating in time with the insults, her insides flaring with want as Chuck picked up their treaty, holding it in his large hands. Hands that she craved to touch every inch of her.

  
“There is fiery pit of hate burning inside me, ready to explode.”

  
He tore at the paper, scattering the pieces like ash, letting it flutter around him.

  
“So, it’s settled then.”

  
Blair could barely keep her voice steady. She pressed her thighs together to stop the aching. Chuck stalked towards her like a lion with its prey in sight, his breathing heavy as his gaze penetrated her.

  
“We’re settled.”

  
Her eyes darted to his heart-shaped lips as he muttered those words. There was nothing settled between them. She flicked a heated gaze at him from underneath her dark eyelashes, an invitation he wasted no time accepting.

  
He grasped her by her neck – rough, the way she liked it – pulling her to him. Their mouths molded into a kiss, the hatred searing them both. She brought her arms about her neck, clutching him closer, hungry for him, ravenous.

  
Chuck moaned as she pressed herself against his length. Blair knew all of his weaknesses. She was ruthless in exploiting every single one as she tangled her hands in his thick, dark hair, tugging him closer. She nipped at his lips, loosening his tie as she moved down the column of his throat.

  
Chuck’s vision was darkening until he could only see her. She consumed him, drawing him like moth to flame, ever closer to scorching death.

  
He couldn’t let her win. With a growl he cupped her ass, nerves blazing with excitement as she touched his manhood through his trousers.

  
Not yet, he wanted her to beg.

  
Chuck backed her into the piano, hoisting her atop its smooth surface with practiced ease.

  
Blair parted her legs willingly, gasping as his fingers skimmed her thighs to reach her hot center.

  
“Already so wet for me,” he purred against her mouth.

  
“Shut up.” Blair spat, tugging his cravat from his neck.

  
Buttons flew through the air as she ripped open his shirt, exposing his taut chest. She raked her nails down his shoulders, pleasure pooling in her belly at his moans.

  
“I want these off.”

  
He yanked at her garters, snapping the bands and tearing the sheer fabric from her legs.

  
His mouth returned to hers again and his fingers slipped inside of her.

  
“Chuck,” she breathed, cursing herself as he purred in appreciation at the use of his name.

  
“I meant fuck!”

  
But the correction came too late as he worked his magic inside of her. Chuck’s fingers stroked her center, spreading her juices up and down her lips before dipping into the sweetness. He curled his fingers inside of her and Blair bucked against the piano, throwing her head back.

  
She was spellbinding, Chuck thought, mesmerized, as her brown curls cascaded down her back, her lips parted in pleasure, her beautiful breasts swelling in the slanted moonlight.

  
“Come for me Blair.” He whispered against her lily-white neck.

  
She drew him closer with her legs about his waist, her hands setting to work on his belt as he continued to thrust inside of her.

  
“Come for me,” he growled, earning a slap hard across the face. It only turned him on more, but Blair knew that as she grasped him from inside his pants.

  
“Faster” she ordered, returning to his perfect lips with unslaked thirst.

  
When she moaned into his mouth Chuck knew he was done for. He withdrew his glistening fingers, eliciting a pout of displeasure from Blair.

  
“Are you ready, my love?”

  
“Don’t call me that you bastard.”

  
His chuckle was cut short as she guided him into her. Blair’s breath caught in her throat as she grew accustomed to his length.

  
“Am I as big as you remember?” he trailed scorching kisses down her throat to her breasts while his fingers stroked her clit.

  
Blair tried to spit out an insult, but it turned into a squeak as he thrust into her. She grasped the collar of his shirt to hold on, loving as her thighs slid across the piano as he pounded into her. Chuck kept one hand at her tiny waist, pressing him to his chest, desperate for as much contact as he could wring from this situation.

  
Their bodies moved in sync to the clouds that scurried across the moon. Through the silver light she watched her lover’s eyes close in pleasure, her name on his lips like a prayer.

  
Chuck’s body shuddered and she knew he was close. His hands left her sides to brace against the piano top. Blair held him close and kissed him feverishly as he spilled his seed into her. She came not too long after once he took her nipple in his mouth.

  
Pleasure ripped through her, electrifying every nerve as Chuck’s tongue swirled around her breast, his fingers still rubbing her clit, his cock still thrusting inside of her. She tipped over the edge, crying out his name.

  
He caught her before she fell atop the piano. Chuck clung to her for as long as he allowed him to, their breaths heating the air between their shaking bodies.  
Her palms came up to his chest, pushing him roughly away.

  
“This never happened.” she demanded.

  
It was hard to take her seriously with her clothes in disarray – because of him, Chuck thought smugly – and that post-sex bliss still etched onto her lovely features.  
“No?” he smirked, and Blair felt her insides melt.

  
“What” he kissed between her breasts, “about,” then lower, on her smooth stomach, “this,” Chuck crouched between her parted knees, his dark eyes never leaving hers as he sucked a bruise onto her thigh.

  
Blair cursed at him, grasping his hair with both hands as he set her skin aflame with scorching kisses.


End file.
